Le Dernier Voyageur
by BlackLullabies
Summary: Crossover HG, The 100 et Misfits ! Il y a 97 ans, un holocauste nucléaire a décimé la population de la terre, détruisant toute civilisation. Les seuls survivants sont les 400 habitants des douze stations spatiales qui étaient en orbite à ce moment-là. Mais l'Arche se meurt. La seule solution pour les dirigeants de l'Arche est d'envoyer ceux qui ne respectent pas la loi sur Terre.


Résumé : Il y a 97 ans, un holocauste nucléaire a décimé la population de la terre, détruisant toute civilisation. Les seuls survivants sont les 400 habitants des douze stations spatiales qui étaient en orbite à ce moment-là. Mais l'Arche se meurt. La seule solution pour les dirigeants de l'Arche est d'envoyer ceux qui ne respectent pas la loi sur Terre.

* * *

Note : C'est ma toute première fanfiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour le moment, elle regroupe deux séries et un film que j'adore : Hunger Games, The 100 et Misfits. C'est possible que d'autres séries/films s'ajoutent au fur et à mesure. Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître les trois univers pour lire cette fiction car je vais essayer de tout expliquer aut aussi parce que je vais modifier ces univers. Chaque chapitre sera centré sur un personnage en particulier.

* * *

Disclaimer : l'univers d'Hunger Games, de Misfits et de The 100 ne m'apartiennent absolument pas.

* * *

PLAYLIST

01\. Kettering - The Antlers. 02. We come running - Youngblood Hawke. 03. Special Death - Mirrah. 04. Spanish Sahara - Foals. 05. Dead Hearts - Dead Man's Bones. 06. Thickfreakness - The Black Keys.

* * *

**LE LOUP ET L'AGNEAU**

* * *

Prélude

* * *

_« Il y a 97 ans, un holocauste nucléaire a décimé la population de la terre, détruisant toute civilisation. Les seuls survivants sont les 400 habitants des douze stations spatiales qui étaient en __orbite__ à ce moment-là. Trois générations sont nées dans l'espace, on compte désormais 2 237 survivants, et les ressources s'épuisent sur leur Arche mourante – les douze stations spatiales sont désormais reliées entre elles et réorganisées afin de garder les survivants en vie._

_Des mesures draconiennes ont été prises, la peine capitale et le contrôle de la population sont à l'ordre du jour, les dirigeants de l'Arche font des choix impitoyables pour assurer leur futur, notamment exiler secrètement un groupe de 100 prisonniers à la surface de la terre pour découvrir si elle est redevenue habitable. Pour la première fois depuis presque un siècle des humains retournent sur la planète Terre. »_

La peau de Swann Miller ruisselait de sueur alors qu'il sprintait dans les nombreux couloirs qui constituaient l'Arche. Son pantalon glissait le long de ses hanches et le ralentissait. Ses poursuivants lui ordonnaient de s'arrêter mais continuaient à le poursuivre, l'arme au poing. Swann bouscula quelques personnes et renversa un panier de linges sales. Sa maladresse habituelle ne le quittait pas et elle lui rendait plutôt service à présent. Son souffle se faisait haletant et il comprenait à présent pourquoi ses parents lui avaient toujours conseillé de ne pas prendre de rab de nourriture à chaque repas. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de manger jusqu'à s'en péter le ventre. Manger pour oublier que les autres passaient leurs temps à se moquer de lui à cause de son poids. La nourriture avait causé sa chute mais elle lui remontait aussi le moral. C'était un cercle vicieux duquel il ne pouvait pas fuir. Sa graisse et son manque de sport lui portait donc préjudice dans cette course-poursuite.

Swann ouvrit une porte au hasard et surprit deux personnes faisant l'amour.

\- Désolé, bredouilla t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Ses poursuivants avaient commencés à le rattraper à cause de son arrêt infructueux. Il avait espéré tomber sur une porte de service qui l'aurait emmené dans différents recoins méconnus mais il n'avait pas eut cette chance. Il continuait donc de courir un peu partout.

Le système de messagerie, qui lui avait été implanté sous forme de lentille de contact, lui signalait qu'il devait immédiatement se livrer aux autorités de l'Arche. Il y avait aussi un message vocal de sa mère qui lui disait, en pleurant, qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais qu'il fallait arrêter de fuir. Mais Swann se le refusait. La sentence serait horrible et il ne le supporterait pas.

Swann restait dans les zones de résidence car il savait que cela empêcherait les gardes de tirer. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à croiser une femme de ménage et son chariot. Il tenta de l'éviter mais fonça de plein fouet dans un autre panier de linges. Il se retrouva alors à quatre-pattes au sol, une pile de linges sales éparpillés un peu partout autour et sur lui.

Les gardes l'encerclèrent et pointèrent leurs armes sur lui. Des larmes incontrôlables coulaient le long des joues de Swann qui n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être fait prendre. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années écarta les gardes et s'approcha de lui. Swann se recroquevilla alors sur lui-même en sanglotant. Les murs blancs tournaient autour de lui. Il savait qui était l'homme qui se tenait face à lui et quel châtiment on lui infligerait à cause de son vol et de sa fuite.

Les règles étaient extrêmement strictes sur l'Arche et les conséquences étaient souvent fatales. Swann ne pouvait plus se contrôler à présent. Il gémissait et pleurait à grands sanglots.

\- Swann Miller, vous êtes condamnés pour vol de matériel médical et fuite. Étant donné que vous n'avez pas encore atteint la majorité, vous ne serez pas condamné à l'expulsion. Mais vous serez exilé de l'Arche, comme tous les autres jeunes de votre age ayant enfreint la loi.

Swann aurait préféré être expulsé du vaisseau et mourir plutôt que de vivre un enfer sur Terre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'y passait mais il avait tout de même remarqué que personne n'en revenait et que les informations étaient secrètes.

Swann avait envie de s'expliquer, de dire pourquoi il avait volé dans la réserve. Il voulait leur parler des menaces de ses camarades de classe, de ceux qui le critiquaient et le frappaient à longueur de journées. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Les mots ne réussissaient pas à sortir. Il avait l'impression que son corps ne répondait plus.

Les gardes, habillés de cuir et de noir, s'approchèrent de Swann et le soulevèrent difficilement. Le jeune homme tenait à peine sur ses jambes et grelottait. L'un des gardes le frappa alors pour le bouger mais cela entraîna un énième gémissement de Swann qui tenta de s'échapper en remuant et gigotant. Il envoya bouler un des hommes contre le mur et fit demi-tour. Il sentit alors quelque chose le piquer dans la cuisse et sa vue se brouilla avant qu'il ne s'écroule de tout son long.

oOo

Swann papillonna des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il entendait des voix partout autour de lui mais aussi un vrombissement étrange. Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut en sentant le sol trembler. Des jeunes qui devaient avoir à peu près son âge, c'est-à-dire dix-sept ans, était assit face et à côté de lui. Ils étaient tous attachés solidement aux fauteuils. Swann tourna son regard dans tous les sens pour identifier l'endroit. Il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait.

Une jeune fille rousse qui se trouvait face à lui se mit à rire face à son air tétanisé. Il remarqua alors qu'une horloge avait été placée un peu au-dessus de la tête de la fille et qu'elle comptait à rebours.

15, 14, 13

Swann tenta de bouger et de se détacher. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait un drôle de bracelet autour de son poignet.

\- C'est pour garder un contact avec l'Arche, lui expliqua un garçon aux longs cheveux bruns attachés en catogan qui était assit à coté de lui.

Une douleur lancinante au poignet le faisait souffrir atrocement, comme si le bracelet lui avait été inséré dans la peau. Il hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil au compte-à-rebours.

9,8,7

Ses mains tremblotaient et il avala sa salive. La ceinture s'enfonçait dans la graisse de son ventre et il se sentait oppressé.

\- Et ça, c'est pour quoi ? demanda t-il en indiquant l'horloge.

Le garçon lui lança un regard de pitié. Swann n'avait aucune confiance en lui-même. Il était obèse, avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons, un double menton et il rougissait à la moindre occasion. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il prit un air assuré pour que l'autre lui réponde.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'eut le temps de sortir. Un tremblement avait fait s'enfoncer Swann dans son fauteuil. Il comprenait à présent. C'était un vaisseau. Tous les délinquants se trouvaient dans un vaisseau pour être propulsé vers la Terre. Stupide ! Stupide ! Il le savait très bien pourtant que la punition était l'exil ! Il avait envie de se frapper mais l'occasion manquait et la circonstance n'était pas des plus favorable.

Tout tremblaient, vibraient et bougeaient autour de lui. Un bruit sourd lui vrilla les tympans et un mal de tête le prit. Il se sentait faible et avait envie de vomir. Il eut un haut le cœur au moment où les vibrations cessèrent. Le vaisseau s'était stabilisé dans l'espace. Swann leva la tête et souffla de soulagement. Il vit alors un garçon se détacher et se mettre à flotter dans le vaisseau. Il écarquilla les yeux, admiratif. Certains rigolèrent et le poussèrent dans tous les sens. D'autres voulurent l'imiter et se mirent à voler eux aussi. Swann aurait souhaité le faire aussi mais il n'en avait pas le courage. _« Tu n'es qu'un gros porc … Un incapable. Personne ne t'acclamera jamais. Pour que ça arrive, il faudrait déjà que t'ai des couilles. Mais elles doivent être bien caché sous ta graisse ... »_ pensa t-il. Cette voix revenait tout le temps. Elle rabaissait à longueur de journée, le faisait se sentir comme une merde. Il avait voulu lutter mais elle revenait toujours, elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et elle apparaissait dans les pires moments. Swann avait envie de pleurer, de disparaître enfin, de quitter ce monde de merde qui ne faisait que de le décevoir. Il n'en pouvait plus. La souffrance l'habitait.

Swann leva la tête en gémissant et vit l'un des garçons passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il inspira puis expira. Sa psychologue lui avait dit que ça lui donnerait du courage, de la force pour continuer. Il ne savait pas où, précisément, il trouva toute son énergie mais il déplaça ses mains et commença à détacher sa ceinture. Il allait le faire. Il allait leur montrer. Il leur prouverait qu'il pouvait lui aussi être courageux, qu'il avait des couilles. Il allait prouver à tous ces connards qui n'avaient cessé de le rabaisser et de le critiquer que Swann Miller n'était pas une fillette pleurnicharde ni un lâche.

Une secousse le plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le siège et l'assomma.

oOo

Une drôle de lumière dont il n'avait pas l'habitude le réveilla. Il mit la main devant ses yeux, cherchant à voir ce qui se passait. Il entendit des murmures ébahis mais ne comprit pas ce qu'ils signifiaient. Il détacha sa ceinture et constata que la plupart des adolescents étaient déjà debout. Sa petite taille l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait et il n'osait pas pousser ceux qui se trouvaient devant. Swann attendit donc que tout le monde se déplace. Il entendit alors des rires et des exclamations. Un groupe se détacha et laissa de la place. Il pu alors s'approcher et admirer la vue de tout son soûl.

Du vert. Du vert partout. De l'herbe, des arbres, des fleurs à perte de vue. Il n'en avait vu que dans les manuels de biologie. Un sourire ébahis étira son visage et il se sentit en paix. Il entendit alors un bruit d'éclaboussure et constata que la fille rousse du vaisseau avait plongé dans la source qui se trouvait à quelques mètres à droite du vaisseau. Elle rigolait, à moitié nu et tentait d'attirer les garçons pour qu'ils viennent nager avec elle.

Swann ferma les yeux et respira à pleins poumons. L'odeur de la foret qui l'entourait l'apaisa et il eut, pour la première fois, l'impression d'être chez lui. Swann avait envie de rire, de sauter dans tous les sens, de courir, de se rouler dans l'herbe. Mais soudain, il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé ici. La guerre. L'air pouvait très bien être intoxiqué. Ils mourraient peut-être tous bientôt.

Il porta son regard partout autour de lui. Les autres s'amusaient à se poursuivre ou discutaient joyeusement. Certains tout de même avaient l'air inquiet et pas très rassuré. Il s'approcha d'eux quand un grésillement provenant du vaisseau attira l'attention de tout le monde. Une voix, provenant d'un haut parleur, résonna dans la clairière.

« Jeunes exilés de l'Arche, comme vous le savez déjà, la Terre est un endroit totalement inconnu et dangereux pour nous, peuple de l'espace. C'est pourquoi nous vous y avons envoyés. Cet exil est votre punition. Mais nous ne sommes pas totalement injustes avec vous comme vous pouvez le penser. Pour vous montrer notre générosité, nous avons instauré une nouvelle règle : le dernier survivant aura le droit de retourner sur l'Arche. »

La haut-parleur se coupa et le silence devint glacial.

\- Mais pourquoi on voudrait retourner sur l'Arche alors qu'on a tout ça ?! s'exclama la rousse encore trempée de sa baignade.

Elle eut alors un spasme étrange. Du sang coula de son nez et de ses yeux. Elle se mit alors à hurler de terreur et tomba dans l'herbe. Les spasmes la reprirent et elle convulsa pendant quelques temps avant que son corps ne se fige totalement. Personne n'avait bougé, effrayé par la situation et ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Des filles pleuraient dans leur coin. Swann entendait des cris apeurés et des exclamations.

\- Je veux partir …

\- On peut pas rester ici …

\- On va tous mourir !

La tétanie maintenait Swann hors de tout ça. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

\- Et pourtant c'est simple, l'un de nous pourra partir si les autres meurent, annonça un grand brun. C'est leur règle et on n'y échappe pas.

Il regardait tout le monde un par un, comme s'il les scannait. Il était vraiment grand mais extrêmement maigre. Il semblait presque malade à cause de sa carrure et de sa pâleur.

Chacun se regarda alors en chien de faïence pendant certains temps, indécis sur la situation et la chose à faire. Un grand baraqué se détacha d'un groupe et s'approcha d'une des filles les plus proches de lui.

\- Dans ce cas, pas question de perdre du temps.

Il la souleva et lui tordit le coup d'un mouvement sec. Tout le monde paniqua et certains jeunes partirent en courant dans des directions différentes.

La respiration de Swann s'accéléra. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, totalement paralysé. _« Bouge ton gros cul de là, gros lard ! »_ s'exclama la voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Tout était flou autour de lui. Il vit alors une forme s'approcher.

\- Non. Non. Je t'en supplie …

Mais les supplications ne servirent à rien. Il se sentit voltiger contre un arbre puis étranglé. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il se sentait vaciller, partir. Il ferma les yeux et sa dernière pensée fut pour cette clairière magnifique qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous voudrez lire la suite de cette fanfiction ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous retournerons sur l'Arche et la série mise en avant sera Misfits !

Pour l'instant, vous n'avez pas encore vu grand monde dans les participants de cette nouvelle tuerie mais vous pourrez me dire quel est votre personnage favori pour que je me fasse une idée de qui je garderai vivant.


End file.
